Episodes of Holy Spirits
Here are the episodes of Power Rangers Holy Spirits. #'Please Save us Angel Part 1' - Five Teens were Chosen by the Gods to protect the world from the Insective Devil Empire's Monster. #'Please Save us Angel Part 2' - The Rangers were distracted by General Cacodis, while a monster is capturing people. #'A Snow Storm!?' - On the news they just announce a strange snow storm appeared in the city in the middle of Spring, the Rangers thought this a work of a Insective Devils. #'Do you hear anything?' - Rileys band is playing at a Rock Concert is Rocking the city, when a monster decide to rock out loud and Riley cant stop Rocking. #'Cover your mouth '- Everyone in the city excluding the Rangers are catching a virus by a sneezing monster, excepted for Evan. Will Charlie fight this monster alone and transform everyone back to normal? #'Cacodis fights back' - General Cacodis is getting very mad after the last fight with Devin, so he send a monster to distract the other Ranger & leave Devin to a one on one fight. #'New moves, old friend' - Nolan went to help an old farmer with his work, then Beelzebub send a monster to watch the Rangers every moves. #'Can't Change back' - Devin is having trouble changing back because a monster zapped the Mask Scanner. #'A girls fight' - Riley & Kelly just fell under a spell to mack them fight, while Devin, Nolan & Charlie are captured by Madam Whips, Jacob show the the girls there own vehicles: The Holy Cycles. #'Revenge for him' - Charlie is felling guilty for not saving his best friend Nathan from getting hurt from that Monster, Nathan is being hospitalize, so Charlie told Nathan that his a Power Ranger, but Nathan already knew along. #'Cybo runaway '- The Rangers thought that Cybo runaway, but he really went to the Power Plant to find a card, but some how he been taken over by Megawatt to mack him to destroy the Power Rangers. #'Cacodis last Stand '- General Cacodis is sharping his blades to get back at Devin. Meanwhile the Rangers are training, but Devin is thinking way to defeat Cacodis. #'Find that card '- The Rangers have to find a Zord that is running around the city, but the Rangers have more trouble when Bitey is counter there attacks.' ' #'A world of nothing '- Nolan & Kelly are trap in a dimension of nothing by Commander Blader, at the end Lord Mothmon begin to charge up his power to destroyed the Power Rangers. #'Be prepared '- Lord Mothmon starting attacking the city, while Beelzebub get the ship to earth. But the Ranger are never giveing up they will destroyed the Insective Devils. #'Devin's Greates enemy is back' - The Rangers begin there celebration to defeat the Insective Devil empire, while Kelly grabbing foods when she been attack by Cacodis, later that night a mysteryest box appeared out of the rubble rock and strange footprint & slime also appeared from the box. #'Say hello, to the Cryptic Devil '- The Rangers went to the mountain and found a footprint, then they heard a bunch of people have been melted by a monster of the new Devils: The Cryptic Devil Empire. Just as the Rangers are about to melt, Matthew Jacob become the Holy Knight. #'A Message on the Air '- The Cryptic Devil have taken over the TV Studio to announce there arrival, when the Rangers about to stop them, they saw Beelzebub & Doverites are still alive. #'It's a Trap '- A mysteryest person in a dark hood summed a monster from the waters and he is capturing the people, & the mysteryest person caught Matthew in a electric cage. When the Rangers gonna save Matthew, the mysteryest person reviled he/she a Cryptic Devil Warrior: Hornicorn. #'Where's the Love? '- Hornicorn creates a love spell to mack the girls fell in love with Devin and sent a monster to suck there love's out people's. Then Kelly let Riley have Devin Then Devin & Riley Kissed on the mouth and Nolan, Kelly, and Charlie got 3 new cards is Sparquakes, & Camoumirage. #'System Overload, Control Zords '- The Rangers are training there Megazord, when Hornicorn sent a little monster to control the Holy Spirit Megazord. Later Lord Blaalb called forth a shadow eating monsster. #'The Best from the Shadow's Lake '- Zelgron is eating everyone shadow's. The Rangers need to destroyed him when they got a new card to combine the Lion King Megazord & Holy Spirit Megazord into Hercules Megazord. #'Felling hot,hot,hot '- Devin & others enjoyed there day off at the beach while Father Jacob went to his mother's in Spain, then the Cryptic Devil mack thing's even hotter with heatco. At the end Beelzebub heard a loud dragon noise. #'Legendary Dragon Staff' - Beelzebub found a powerful weapon under a boulder the "Dragon Staff". When he and his monster are about finish the Rangers off, the Dragon Staff give the Rangers Defender Mode. So at the end the Cryptic put Beelzebub into his Cryptic cell. #'I miss you mom '- Riley went to visit there Parents & she took Devin with her & Riley saw her great grandmother in a woods, Devin don't know what she's talking about, but she know what she saw, but this is the Cryptic's doing. #'Laugh in a jar '- Devin & his friends have fun at amusement park, but Charlie don't what so funny about a play. When a monster is capturing people in his jar. #'It's the end of the world Part 1 - '''The Cryptic's release Beelzebub from his cell, & told them that he know two Insective devils to find two pices of "The Holy Horn". #'It's the end of the world Part 2 - Terror horn & Oren have finally got the Holy Horn, & the Rangers need to use the Holy Horn aginest them. while Oren fight the Rangers, Terror horn is destroying the city, so the Rangers use the horn to summed the Hermes Megazord. #'Talking behind them '- Devin & the other got a postcard from Spain from Father Jacob that his coming home tomorrow. Some how everyone are fight other people for what there saying about them, but fighting a monster is doing. #'Like father, like son '- Father Jacob's plan just landed at the airport, just when he and the other passengers leave the plan a monster just put everyone & Jacob under her control. #'Power Stealer '- Last night beelzebub have a plane to use the Crytic Box to capture the rangers Defender Powers & lure them into a trap. But General Belphoot came back to use the box's power, just when Beelzebub to capture everyone, but he was tricked by the Cryptic Devils & they stolen his Bat Hive. #'Video games Part 1 '- Now that Beelzebub is gone, the Cryptic devil will start there plans, so Hornicorn disguise as human and saw the kids excited about a new Video Game, and she call out Game Reaper to trap everyone inside a Video Game. #'Video games Part 2 '-''' 'Devin, Kelly & Nolan are trap inside a Video Game & Riley Charlie & Matthew need to them out there, before there last lives & they before there gone forever. #'A birthday nightmare - It's Riley's Birthday, so Devin & his freind's prepared a surprise party for her, but''' Riley woke up early and saw everyone relaxing, she thought everyone forgot there Birthday,but Cryptic Devil plane to give her the worst Birthday ever in the nightmare realm. Later Devin Plane a birthday dinner with Riley. #'The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 1 '- Hornicorn robed the museum to find a very powerful Devil trap in a Prism of Shadows, that have a very evil Devil named Mephistuck. Meanwhile the Ranger get thing's ready for there Halloween Party. #'The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 2 '- The Rangers are getting beating by the Devil Rangers. So Mephistuck need to get his full powers back at when the red light of the moon reach him at same time when the clock strike midnight, so he need to put the Rangers inside the Prism of Shadows at the ocean. #'The Wrath of the Devil of Darkness Part 3 '- The Rangers need to get out the prism before 20 min until midnight. then the Doverites get thing's ready Mephistuck's ceremony. Then the Rangers where are finally free & they need to get back to the city before 10 min until midnight. #'Stop the slimy Blaalb '- Lord Blaalb & Belphoot begin there master plane to spread Blaalb's slims everywhere & use the Cryptic Box for Phase 2, but Belphoot knowtest that Hornicorn is not around. After the Ranger defeat Blaalb, Belphoot captured the Rangers in a box on top of building. #'Unleash the Moroni Megazord '- The Rangers are trap in a Cryptic Box with Lord Blaalb while Matthew fight against Belphoot, when the Defender Rangers finally destroyed Blaalb they got the Moroni Megazord. Belphoot about to be destroyed when Hornicorn told everyone that she's was spying on them. #'The next Devil Empire '- Lord Barbotos & his Robotic army begin there descend to the city to attack the Power Rangers. The Ranger see everyone getting by the Andronites & they saw Hornicorn and her leader Lord Barbotos. #'Fight in someone's shoes '- Devin & other Rangers can't figure out a way to beat a monster, so Father Jacob & Matthew give the Rangers a lesson to fit in someone's shoes. Later they beat the monster and learn just to be there self & saw Charlie's friend Nathan is finally out of the hospital. #'Return of the Green Friend '- Nathan is hoping that he can become a Ranger also, but Charlie can't let him get hurt again. but he really want to, so he about to beat the monster, then a bright light from the Heaven's and show in front of Nathan, then he becomes Holy Green Ranger. #'Ambush by the ites '- Nathan told the Rangers that he found the Ite are hidding in a cave in the woods, but Lord Barbotos change one of the Ites into a Red Ite to lead the others to destruction and He using his new card to become Green Defender Ranger. #'Protected the new card '-''' 'Devin went to a old abandoned factory to find something that fell from the sky last night. The Ranges don't know where Devin is when a monster make people fill pain, then Devin found a new Card then he's been attack from behind by Barbotos. #'Ranger bots '- Lord Barbotos must get his revenge on Devin, so he plane to kidnapped Devin's friend's and mack Ranger bots to mack them to destroyed Devin. # '''Dark Samurai Red '- When the Rangers are about fight a Red Samurai Ranger when another Red Samurai Ranger show up to take out that phony Dark Samurai that change back into Trowch a monster from the Nether World, but he was not alone he's with Lucefex, then the other Samurai Rangers (Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Antoino, & Wendy) came back with Jayden to help the Holy Rangers. #'''Four Beelzebub - Devin and the others shows the Samurai Rangers (Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Antoino, & Wendy) there home and they stay for a few days, but Barbotos was not happy that another team of Rangers is staying a few days, so Lucefex help Beelzebub to mack clones from him from the Insective Devil & the Cryptic Devil Empires. #'The Moon Swords Part 1 - '''Lucefex sence a second Moon Sword in the forest, meanwhile the Samurai Rangers show the Holy Rangers there Zords and there skills moves. #'The Moon Swords Part 2'' ''- Lucefex is getting stronger by eclipsing the sun. The Ranger sugest that they should combine the move's & new Megazord form to destroyed Lucefex. But nothing works but the Holy Rangers are never giving up, then they got a new cards: the Millenium Ultrazord. #'The Secret of the Devils Chamber - '''Spylith found a Devil's Chamber beneath the underwater cave, Barbotos was pleased to find it, so he let her go destroyed the Rangers. Barbotos read that say " the Devil door will open when someone become's a sacrifice" this could be Barbotos revenge. #'Deja Vu - Devin was sent into the past by Lord Barbotos monster and with a second monster, Devin need to go back to in the future to help is friends. But Devin have to defeat the second monster that turns back time in 10 seconds. #'Tired to Fight '- Devin is so tired, he keep dreaming about a huge door. But Cybo notes Devin went to the museum on the security cameras when he was about to tell the others until the Robotic tribe erease his memory bank and turn him in Nega-Cybo . At the end, Lord Barbatos is unable to take another failure. #'Robotic Finish Part 1' - Lord Barbatos, Spylith, and Beezelbub decide to attack the Power Rangers Personally, so they have to figure out how to destory them once and for all #'Robotic Finish Part 2 '- The Power Rangers are forced to use up all their power to destroyed Barbotos when Beezelbub reveals his true form of the Fallen Angel. #'Join or be destroy' - Beezelbub decide to fuse the Devil Chamber & the Robotic Tribe into his own Empire, while the rangers saw Hornicorn is on a date with Dave. Beezelbub decide to mack Hornicorn to mack her join or be destroy, so she have no choice but join with him. Beezlebub transform her into: Mega Hornicorn. At the end Mega Hornicorn captured Matthew and teleported with him #'Save Matthew' - Beezelbub created a clone of Holy Knight into Dark Holy Knight. While Dave is at the rangers home he;s worried about Hornicorn, so the rangers do what ever they can to save her, but first they heve to save Matthew. #'Mothman rise aging' - Hornicorn and Ampelites transport to West Virginia and put green chemicals inside Mothman Statue. Back in the city, Kendra & Baily stell haven't got any pictures of the rangers realy are, when Mothman swoop down and almost attack everyone. when the rangers show up to save them. Then Kendra & Baily help the rangers out of pile of rubble when they saw Devin and others are the Power Rangers. #'Truth' - Devin & others take Kendra & Baily to there home, and Devin ask Cybo to replay everything when they became Power Rangers to the girls. Father Jacob brought out a whiteboard to review everything & placing photos of every Devil Empires excluding photo's of Beezelbub & Hornicorn different form's #'Trust' - Nathan don't know if the girls could keep there secret, so he plane to followed them. When beezelbub trick everyone in the city to meet in the city hall by disguising the Mayor. Nathan tolled Kendra to calm down, Kendra didn't knowest that Nathan was wonderful. at the end the rangers about to save everyone but their late when a monster was a diversion. #'Rescue' - The rangers need to know where they taken everyone to. Nathan use the Scanner to get there signal. Cybo found him signal from in the Devil Chamber. So they use the Holy Earth Tribe & Moroni Megaship to get everyone out of the Chamber. At the end Kendra was wondering if Nathan like to go on a date with her,Nathan will be happy to date her. #'Guess who back?' - Beelzebub & Mega Hornicorn went to exact spot were Cacodis was destroyed. When the rangers show and they want to know what their up to, but Beezlebub decided to let an enemy to show him self. Then the rangers saw that they can not believed that Cacodis is: Hyper Cacodis. # Beelzebub has fallen part 1 - Beelzebub begin to fight the Power Rangers, but he didn't know that Hyper Cacodis separate the Devil Chamber from the Robotic Tribe. So Hyper Cacodis begin his own master plane. #'Beelzebub has fallen part 2' - The Rangers begin there giant battle with Beelzebub. When Cacodis finally made the Robotic Tribe rise from the waters and transform it into a giant monster. #'Welcome to Devil World Part 1: Devilslayer' - Hyper Cacodis grab Beelzebub and throw him to the Devil Door and sacrifice him, so Cacodis use one of the bat's from the Bat Hive to scan all the Devil's and monsters to create Devilsayer. Nathan tried to mack Mega Hornicorn to remember everything until Dave finally got through to her. # Welcome to Devil World part 2: Devil's won - After the rangers got hurt after the last battle. When all Devil's and monsters begin there attacking and destroying everything. at the end Devin read the translation from the rock that he found few days ago. #'Welcome to Devil World part 3: Excalibur' - Devin, Cybo & Starkid escaped into Moroni Megaship from earth to the moon while their friends being captured, Devin found a twinkle on the moon that is a legendary Holy Sword: excalibur. So Devin and others went back to earth and save their friends from almost being taken into Cacodis Palace. #'Welcome to Devil World part 4: The Final Battle '- The Rangers finally destroyed all the Devil's with Excalibur, but Cacodis attack the rangers and conquer the Holy Sword and absorbed all the Devils and monsters and became: Cacosaures. This shale be the Power Rangers final battle. *'Rangers Save Christmas' (Movie) - This episode is between episode 49 & 50. The Rangers enjoy there Christmas eve,and Devin need to find a lovely gift to give for Riley, but the Robotic Tribe plane to ruin Christmas by kidnapping Santa Claus & mack the Rangers surrender, Then Hornicorn just ran into a handsome boy name Dave, this shale be Hornicorn's first love. *'Rangers Forever' (Movie 2) - This Movie is between episode 51 & 52. The Robotic Tribe creates a Time Machine, so they can gather old villains or monsters from the past, they brought back the Sat Bot from RPM, a jewel with Miratrix inside from Operation OverDrive,Flytrap From Mystic Force, Grizzaka from Jungle Fury, & Juzo from Samurai. Then the Shadow Ranger from SPD gather different Rangers from there time and take them to help the holy Rangers to defeat the past bad guys. *'Evil Twin Stars' (Lost episode) - This episode is between 45 & 46. Spylith create Starkid to destroyed the Rangers but he can't he's just a kid, so Riley show him how mack friends with them. But Spylith create his twin brother StarTeen. *'Ultimate Devil: Rangers Exposed Part 1' ( Movie 3) - This Movie is between episode 67. One month later, when the Angel Force finally destroyed Cacosourus and saved the world. The Paparazzi's and the news studio's take the rangers on the TV and they intervewing them and everyone that knew about. At the end the Government taken them. *'Ultimate Devil: Rise Queen of Devils part 2 '(Movie 4)' '- Devin and everyone else can't found out why the Government have taken them, when one of them showed the Bat from the Bat Hive. But the Rangers didn't know that the Door to the Devil world is still open and come's out a big shadow sneeked into HQ and taken and transform the Bat into a Queen of the Devils. *'Ultimate Devil: Finish the light of hope part 3' (Movie 5) - The Rangers fight the old villains that were destroyed years ago. And Kendra and Baily erase the Government's memory's about the Rangers, at the end the rangers use Excalibur to closed the Door the Devils forever. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Holy Spirits Category:Episode Lists